


on the run

by thegoldenapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, because i have an uncanny thirst for gaius ass, stupid and silly and fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenapple/pseuds/thegoldenapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP running away from teachers/police/authorities and to hide in plain sight Person A grabs Person B and pushes them up against the wall and kisses them.</p>
<p>"Too many times has she thought about this. And it is every bit as good as she had thought it would be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the run

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to otpprompts.tumblr.com because i think that's where i got this prompt from, i honestly cant remember it's been too long since i wrote this in a feverish haze //sob
> 
> anyways enjoy your hot gaius and i hope it isn't too terrible

“You’re an idiot,” she gasps, heart pounding in her ears. “We’re going to die here, why did I agree to this, oh my god—” 

“Bubbles, shut up,” he snaps in reply. “I’m perfectly aware that I’m an idiot compared to you and your big brain. Just focus, alright? We’re running, remember?

“I _know_ ,” she wheezes. “I’m _running_.”

Gaius takes her hand and whips into the nearest alley. The pounding boots behind them don’t pause for even a moment, however, and when Robin looks back in terror she finds the pursuing guards directly behind them, their swords and shields looking far more intimidating than they had been when they’d first been stupid enough to provoke them.

She knows better now. It is unknown to her whether or not Gaius has reached the same conclusion.

They run and run, twisting and turning through the alleys and backstreets until his long legs have put enough of a difference between them that they can take a quick break against the wall of a bar in the city. He leans a hand against the wall, bent over and heaving for breath, and she lets the wall take her weight as she does her best not to keel over from exhaustion.

“Damn, they’re persistent,” Gaius huffs. He wipes the sweat from his temples and tosses her a look. “Gods, Bubbles, you look beat.”

“It’s your fault,” she says indignantly. “My legs aren’t nearly as long as yours, and you know that. Jerk.”

“What, you’d rather go to jail?”

Robin doesn’t get a chance to retort because just as she opens her mouth, the trooping footsteps of the palace guards come thundering down the street. Gaius breathes out a barely audible curse and looks around like an animal trapped in a corner; his eyes land on Robin, and she just barely sees a light come on in his eyes before he whirls, locks her in against the wall, and slams his mouth on hers.

It takes her a second, but she realizes exactly what he’s doing and kisses back as best she can, though her body is shaking and she wants to die from embarrassment and things like _dear Naga what is happening does he have any ulterior motives to doing this or is he really just trying to hide in plain sight this way does he have romantic feelings for me at all don’t get your hopes up don’t don’t don’t don’t why is he doing this i am so completely lost right now_ circle her thoughts so quickly it’s almost as if they aren’t there at all.

His kiss is hungry. He attacks her lips with a fervor that has her questioning everything she has ever known and in his mouth she tastes something that is distinctly smoky. Vaguely, she wonders what it is, but then he does _something_ with his tongue and she totally forgets what she was thinking about before, because even if it is just for practical purposes she can’t help but get sucked into his starving lips. So many times she wondered what his lips would feel like, what his tongue would feel like mingling against hers. Too many times she thought about his hot breath mixing with her own as he pulls away for air, only to come right back in with renewed vigor. 

Too many times has she thought about this. And it is every bit as good as she had thought it would be.

Gaius pulls away abruptly and far too quickly for her liking, and he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand as his eyes comb the streets for the guards after their heads. She watches him instead, lost in a daze and licking her lips again and again. Already she misses the sensation, but she resigns it to being the first and last kiss they will ever share. 

Robin tastes sugar. It’s hardly a surprise, considering the amount of candy that man consumes in a single day alone, and when he starts to walk in the direction of the camp without meeting her eyes, she has to crush that tiny bit of hope that flutters in her chest—

“Thanks for the kiss, Bubbles.”

She stares. He doesn’t turn to look at her. And she watches as his ears turn a burning red.

The hope swells against her will.

“No problem, Gaius.”


End file.
